Prophecy
by TheHandWeWereDealt
Summary: We all know about the Great Prophecy, right? Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death. But, what if Percy,Annabeth, Piper,Leo,Jason,Hazel,and Frank weren't the ones of the prophecy? The seven that would save us all?(OC results from my OC form here!)And the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Those godsdam owners of FANFICTION! **

**They, like, freaking deleted the OC forms, and SUSPENDED me. Do you know how much would've been LOST if I hadn't saved all of the OC's that are permanent characters? A lot.**

**So, here, on Prophecy(the name of the story) I have the final results, AND, the prologue!**

**OMG's! So many of you made or sent me an OC! I am, like, SO freaking happy right now. And conflicted, because there are so many good people, but not enough space for all of them! *cries* *takes deep breath* Ok, here are the final results:**

**The Seven-**

**1- Saige Melody Jackson, granddaughter of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Legacy of Poseidon, Athena, and Hecate**

**2- Addielle (Addie) Camilla, Daughter of Demeter(By: ChocolateSodaPop)**

**3- Cyrus Blaze, Son of Zeus(By: Princess of Flames)**

**4- Emily Meones, Daughter of Hecate (By: DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet)**

**5- Johnathan Kaniou, Son of Mars(Greek Version Ares-He's Roman) (By: alpha delta writer)**

**6- Kyla McCamish, Daughter of Apollo (By:Cynthia Darling)**

**7- Jasper Allen Hawke, Son of Hermes(RockAngel2642)**

**Minor Characters-**

**Isabelle O'Kane, Daughter of Hebe (By: cookingscarlet)**

**Althea Marie Gamebridge, Daughter of Nemesis (By: alleycat137)**

**Malikai Strickler, Son of Neptune (By: Blue Fox012)**

*********Kristen Michelle Soreano, Daughter of Apollo (By: CFaDr105)**

*********Roxallene Zoe Hunter, Daughter of Tartarus, Legacy of Athena (By: Princess of Flames)**

*********Micheal Omega, Son of Thanatos (By: D7SOTA)**

**Case Voln, Son of Athena (By: 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN)**

**Aine Scathach O'Durren, Daughter of Nemesis (By: Song of the Felines)**

**Caelan Lune Borealis, Son of Hades (By: Song of the Felines)**

*********Preston Kurtz Son of Roman Apollo (By: TheUltimateBookNerd)**

*********Bianca Dietrich, Daughter of Melione (By:C.J. Selgas)**

*********Kayla Harrison, Daughter of Zeus(By:Omega)(I had to accept you, what you added with the character was so cute and cool to me!)**

*********Shun Nagasaki, Son of Athena( )**

**OK! SO, that is done and over with. Sorry if you didn't get picked! I just had, a character overload, I forgot to close it in my summary, and more and more just kept coming in, so sorry!**

**Also: are any of you good at fan art? If so, please PM me, I would like some for this fanfic.**

**~Prologue~**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_They had been too late._

_The thought was coursing through Percy's mind like a Category 5 hurricane, weakening him, tumbling and twisting through his mind. He kept on repeating it over, and over again, like he was a broken record._

_And, he was. Mentally, and physically, at the moment._

_Oceanus, who Percy was currently fighting, was getting stronger, and Percy was getting weaker. Their fight was like a game of cat and mouse, except Percy was the mouse, and the mouse was injured._

_Oceanus cackled, and swung his hand down, aiming for Percy. He rolled over and slashed Oceanus's leg._

_But the wound closed up. In, like, 3 seconds flat._

_At first, Percy was amazed by the fast healing, earning himself a bruised rib from Oceanus. He then had realized that since Gaea had finally risen, of course she was giving her children ultimate power._

_When Gaea realized that she would never capture on of the seven, she settled for two of her demigod minions. The image and sounds of screams and mutilated bodies were still fresh in his brain._

_Even though he didn't want to believe it, in his gut, he knew it was over. With the titans and Gaea at full power, seven measly demigods couldn't stop them. _

_If one of the demigods slashed and cut at a titan's leg, no golden ichor slid out. Not one drop. It just closed itself back up, like a stubborn lock._

_So, basically, while the demigods stood there, getting tired out, the titans just stood there, pushing them around like toys._

_Percy didn't care. If he was going down, he wasn't going down without a fight, and he sure as hell was gonna at least get _one _scratch on Oceanus._

_Suddenly, Percy heard a familiar scream. His blood chilled as he looked over his shoulder, side jumping away from Oceanus's latest attack. _

_There, a few hundred feet away from him, stood Jason._

_With an arrow through his heart._

_Relief washed through him. It wasn't Annabeth. Then, guilt tumbled through him. Jason was his friend. He shouldn't have been thinking like that._

"_JASON!" Percy heard Piper scream as she ran away from the giants she was fighting, trying to get to Jason . _

_Her choppy brown hair, was matted, and the few braids were undone and bloody. Her eyes, at the moment green, were faded and in pain. Her skin was as pale as Nico's usually is as she stumbled towards Jason._

_Jason finally crumpled to the ground and landed on his back, and the arrow slid further into his body. He saw Piper, almost to Jason, limping as she ran, and Jason's mouth open in a gasp as the arrow slid through him._

_Percy was distracted, and he paid well for it. Before he could decide whether or not to go help Jason, Oceanus smacked him, and he flew across the almost barren forest they were in, and he crashed into the trunk of a very large tree._

_Pain crept up his back, and he tried not to faint as he heard Annabeth screaming his name. He tried to stand up, his knees buckled, and he just ended up slumping on the tree. He looked around, for Hazel and Frank, but they were out of his sight._

_Annabeth attempted to run towards him, but was suddenly surrounded by a horde of Empousai. Kelsi, the leader/head cheerleader of Goode lurched forward and slashed Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth screamed in pain._

_Hazel and Frank were fighting side by side, in a way. Hazel was on Arion, and Frank was a dragon. Arion got knocked off of his hooves by a hellhound, knocking Hazel to the ground, her usually curly, wild brown hair suddenly matted with blood._

_Leo had been shooting fire at a large group of giants, jumping out of the way when they tried to strike. But it was obvious he was weakening, for he had barely escaped the latest strike of the giants._

_Piper, who had been charmspeaking her way to keep Jason safe, had had enough. She was tired, scared, and pissed. Her boyfriend was dying, there was nothing she could do to save him, her friends were almost dead, and Gaea had succeeded in rising._

_So, there was only one thing Piper could do as a group of Empousai surrounded her and Jason, unfazed by her charmspeaking commands._

_She screamed so loud she lost her hearing for a few, heart pounding seconds._

_Everything stopped._

_The hellhounds fell to the ground, scratching their ears. Giants were dropping, and Empousai, plus other monsters, were backing away from the battlefield, obviously scared of Piper's scream._

_Overcome by relief, Piper sobbed onto Jason's chest. His breathing was shallow, and his face as pale as ever._

_She had stopped them all from dying, but Jason was the one who still had to pay the price._

_Annabeth was coming over, dragging an almost unconscious Percy by the arms. Leo was also dragging himself over, as Frank and Hazel were also, Hazel being dazed._

_Eventually, all of the seven had come together, in a small circle surrounding the sad couple._

_Piper had since gently pulled the arrow out of Jason's chest, and the bloody object was a few feet away._

"_It's….so…nice…" Jason gasped, each breath getting slower, each breath getting harder and harder to make._

"_What?" Piper asked, softly. The others were silent._

"_Having you guys…..all together….with me…while I'm dy-"_

_At that last bit, Piper broke out into sobs. "You can't die, Jason! We'll get help, we'll heal you, we just need-"her voice broke off._

"_It's okay, Piper. We'll see each other soon enough." Jason rasped. He looked at the other members of the seven, and smiled on the inside, despite the pain he was feeling._

"_It's been good, man. Send me some postcards?" Leo joked. Jason tried to laugh, but it ended up being a bloody cough._

_Jason's eyes fluttered, and before they closed completely, he squeezed Piper's hand, and, with all of his last strength, whispered "I love you, Pipes." After that, Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, closed his eyes, for the last time._

**PROPHECY_**_**prophecy**_**_Prophecy_**_**pRoPhEcY**_**_**_I_ A_**M**_ A _L_**I**_N_**E** _B_**R**_E_**A**_K_**_**_**PrOpHeCy**_**_proPHecy_**_**PROphECY**_

"Papa, Papa! Tell me a story!" the little girl said to her grandfather.

Percy laughed. An old one, but it was large and hearty. "Okay, come here Punch Dirt!" he said to his 5 year old granddaughter, Saige, as he held out his arms.

Saige pouted, but she settled onto his lap, the few freckles splayed across her nose disappearing as she wrinkled it.

"Papa, I don't like that name! I don't want to be named after juice and dirt mixed together! That's nasty. Brayden would eat it though," little Saige added as an afterthought.

Percy chuckled. Saige was his favorite grandkid, even though he would never admit it to Annabeth, or his son, Saige's father, Theseus. They would probably both kill him.

Just then, her eight year old brother, Brayden, ran into the family room.

"Papa? Were you going to tell a story without me?" he asked.

Percy shook his head. "Of course not," he lied, "Now, what do you guys want to hear?"

Both children thought for a moment, their faces wrinkled up in thought. Then Saige's face lit up in excitement.

"The Great Prophecy! You never told us that one!" she said.

Percy froze. He never mentioned the Great Prophecy to them. He looked down at her small, innocent face. "Where did you hear that from?" he asked, warily.

"In a dream, Papa. I thought you'd know about it, there was a trident and an owl, for your daddy, and Granny's mommy, and a wand for Mommy."

Percy's body filled up with dread. He had hoped, prayed, wished that Saige wasn't one of the seven, the true seven.

But she had had the dream. That dream, was a sign, a sign that she was in the most danger a demigod or a legacy could ever be in.

Just then, Theseus walked in, and said, "Come on guys, time to home!" to the kids.

Brayden just simply walked out of the door, going to his mother, grandmother, and other two siblings outside, into the now lifeless world.

Saige, was another story. "But daddy, Papa didn't finish the story!" she clung to Percy like a lifeline, and Theseus sighed, then glanced at his father for help.

Percy was relieved, and glad he got out of telling Saige and Brayden the Great Prophecy. "Now now Saige, I tell you the story on your birthday, okay? That'll be the best present ever." He smiled warmly at her.

She smiled again reluctantly, knowing her birthday was the next day. "Okay, fine. Bye Papa!" she kissed him on the cheek, and ran to her father's arms.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." He answered. They walked out of the door, heading to the stolen car with stolen gas in it.

Percy stood up slowly, grabbing his cane to walk to the window. He saw Annabeth say goodbye to the family and kiss Theseus and Saige on the cheek.

He smiled. He knew Saige was Annabeth's favorite too.

He then frowned, knowing that, eventually, Saige would be alone, in danger, and he wouldn't be able to help her, especially at age 62.

As one of the seven, monsters would sense her power a mile away. He remembered when they figured out that the prophecy was half-finished, and that it didn't apply to them.

He was happy, but also afraid. He remembered wondering if it ended up being his offspring as one of the seven.

It was his greatest fear, had come true.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**So, that's the prologue to Prophecy. If it's even a freaking prologue. This whole thing, on word, is, like, 10 or 11 pages long. **

**Honestly, I think the first part, in slanted, or whatever the heck it's called, is really freaking horrible.**

**So, remember: follow me on the-percyjackson-fanatic on tumblr! And, fan art, if you make it, can you do some for me?**

**Also, congrats on the people who won! And, sorry if you didn't. I'll be updating once or twice every week, so expect chapter one around Monday! Unless, I get a crapload of reviews (*wink**wink**nudge**nudge*)**

**BYE PEOPLES! I LOVE YOU ALL! DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME ADVICE, AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1-Saige and Johnathan's POV

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY! It's been almost three weeks and I am SO VERY SORRY! I haven't been on FanFiction because of school and band, and I'm in this advanced program that gives us like a thousand pages for homework, and my band has been practicing overtime because we're going to Orlando, Florida for competition on Thursday, so, life has been busy. So, here's what you've been waiting for, chapter 1! And, please read my note at the bottom, I have tons more to say.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

**~Prophecy Chapter 1~**

**Saturday, April 29, 2048**

**Saige's POV**

Honestly, I really feel the need to just lie down on this crappy highway and take a long, well deserved nap.

After I kill these damned northern giants, of course.

Let's back up: Hi. I'm Saige Jackson, granddaughter to the well-known Percy and Annabeth Jackson, legacy of Poseidon, Athena, and Hecate.

I got the jack-pot on genes, being a legacy, right? Correction-no, I did not.

Being a legacy isn't fun, heck, it's worse than being a regular demigod. Instead of a 50 mile radius, monsters can sense me at a 200 mile radius.

So, basically, they flock to me like children do to candy, which means most of the time I am fighting for my life, alone.

Good thing I can heal myself.

Ok, back to present. I said that I feel the need to lie down on the really crappy, jacked up highway, after I kill these damned giants, right? Right.

So, yeah, I have a group of cannibalistic giants chasing me, all because I was hungry, and those giants are _really_ good at making burgers. They even had fries! I mean, what person in their right mind can resist _fries_?

Anyway, they've been chasing me for about 300 miles now, and I am pooped. Sadly, I can't hang up a piece of paper that says "Sorry, this legacy is on vacation. Please take a number and wait, because there is definitely a line."

They would eat my starving ass anyway, sign and all. Nah, hopefully, they would decide I'm too beautiful to be eaten.

And, if they catch up to me, I can just hide in the forest! Great idea, Saige, like they can't sense you in a tree.

I'm going to drop dead any second now, I might as well climb a tree and rest.

**PROPHECY_prophecy_Prophecy_pRoPhEcY_I AM A LINE BREAK_PrOpHeCy_proPHecy_PROphECY**

**As Saige climbs the tree to rest, another pair of demigods are in trouble, just a mile away…**

**PROPHECY_prophecy_Prophecy_pRoPhEcY_I AM A LINE BREAK_PrOpHeCy_proPHecy_PROphECY**

**Jonathan's POV(3****rd****)**

Jonathan was having a really bad day_ before_ the group of Cyclopes decided to take him and Kayla hostage.

First, Hermes came to him and Kayla, threatening that if they didn't get to Chicago by tomorrow, he would kill them both.

Hermes then proceeded to poof away in a very large cloud of smoke-about 20 feet high-basically telling some hellhound pack (since when did they have those?) that there were two bodies of fresh meat, just waiting to be eaten.

Then, after he set some heading towards Kayla on fire, she, in her fear, had struck lightning down and accidentally set the forest behind them on fire, therefore killing the other hellhounds.

That is when the Cyclopes group found them, and took them hostage, bloody, beaten up, bruised, and all.

It didn't help that since Kayla was so scared, the twelve year old started to shoot lighting from the sky out of nowhere, and it had almost hit the tree they were strapped to numerous times.

The next bolt was so close to Johnathan he could almost feel the electricity on his body. Enough was enough.

"Kayla? Kayla, look at me. I need you to calm down, okay? The lighting is gonna hit us if you don't calm down, okay?" he told her.

She stopped shaking, and the lighting stopped. She looked down sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry," she told him, "I can't s-"

"Shut up, little demigods!" a Cyclopes threw a stick at Kayla, who flinched from the contact. "We don't want to hear you talk while preparing your cooking fire!" another one added, throwing a rock at Kayla's arm. It hit her, and she yelped.

Rage surged through his body, and the tight ropes around him started to smoke. "HEY! Leave her alone, she's just a girl!" Johnathan yelled at the Cyclopes, but they weren't paying attention anymore. The fire was almost ready.

Johnathan looked over at Kayla, who was silently crying. His eyes immediately softened, and the rage that was built up closed down. "Hey, everything's going to be okay, Kayla." She shook her head, "How can you say that?" she muttered. "They're about to cook us and have us for dinner!"

"No, they might have me for dinner, but not you. I'm gonna burn these ropes off of me, and untie yours, then, you're going to run as fast as you can until you get away, okay?"

Kayla looked scared and panicky. "No, I-I can't just leave you!" she said, her voice getting higher. "You might die! They might eat you! Then I'll be all alone, and-"

"Kayla, calm down. I know you don't think you'll be able to be alone, but you need to get away. I won't let them have you, okay?" Johnathan said to her, already burning his ropes off with his fire. He knew Kayla was scared and nervous about this, but they needed to work fast. "Now, I know you, and I know, that deep down, you are a fighter, and that, if I die," he grimaced at that part- "you'll be able to get to Chicago and do what Hermes says. So, I'm going to untie you, and once I'm done, you're going to run, okay?" he said, already starting to undo her ties.

"O-o-ok," she stuttered, still looking nervous. But, who wouldn't be?

Just before Johnathan was done with her ties, she spoke up. "Johnny, I love you. L-like a brother, of course." She said.

His heart swelled, and, for a second, he thought about not leaving her behind. But, if she ran, he needed to be the one who created a distraction. "Love you too, Sparks."

Kayla smiled at the old nickname, but frowned again, seeing he was done untying her.

"So...goodbye?" she said softly, tears welling up in her face.

Grief washed through him, knowing that he was about to lose a little girl that was like the only family he had left.

But, before he could say goodbye, two Cyclopes had suddenly dropped down dead, and chaos ensued.

**So, the whole chapter, without my lengthy author's notes, is, roughly, 1,000 words. I have a few things to say, after I reply to reviews, so, please stick around!**

**Replies:**

**LittleMissShadow1919****- Ermagerd! You were my first reviewer! YAY! And, aww, thanks! I hope this chapter, and the next, meet your standards!**

**- I sure do hope so. And, I am too!**

**ChocolateSodaPop****- Awww, I'm glad I raised your standard bar! And, that it was already high! Also, yeah, I felt like I had to kill somebody, since Uncle Rick already said that not all of the seven in the Blood of Olympus would survive. At first, I was going to kill Piper in the prologue, but then decided it wouldn't go along with my plot chart, and that I didn't want to have Jason be devastated and then have me drastically decide that he would be a drunkie, so…yeah.**

**RockAngel2462****- WOW! Thank you! I was actually surprised when I saw how many words in Word it was, separated from the OC results and author's notes. And, I almost cried too! Killing Jason almost killed me, but it had to be done! Sorry I didn't update soon, but expect one this week! For real this time. ;)**

**TheUltimateBookNerd****- YOU, are literally too amazing for words. And, thank you, I was aiming for adorable Saige while I was writing, I'm glad I achieved it!**

**cookingscarlet****-Thanks! **

**GuestofAwesome****(Guest): Thank you, and I can't wait either! I shall continue, because this story won't be over until there is a chapter labeled "Epilogue".**

**Guest****: Sorry about that! I really am, but it's my own fault, because I picked characters the moment I got some, and then, I forgot to close it, so more kept coming in. Thank you!**

**SO, did you enjoy Saige? And Johnathan? Review to answer! If we get 15, then I'll introduce another of the seven! If not, I'll introduce a minor and someone will die…**

**ALSO, if you have a tumblr, please follow me the-percyjackson-fanatic I have like, 37 followers, but I want to know who you guys are! I might just post extras and deleted scenes from the story on tumblr if I know you guys have one! And, PLEASE, if you can draw fanart, draw me some, PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU. I'll even make you a one-shot in return, since I am seriously broke.**

**So, I think that is it, remember to review please, and I hope you like it, BYE!**


End file.
